Yesterday
by Proffesionalfangirl
Summary: no, not a sequle to anything- John and Ringo have come to 2011, time's stopped- Dylan is stuck in the 60s with Paul and George- if you've read any of my other fics you'll know the story's better than the summary XD
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday Ch1

Hello, My name is Xara- I'm 13 and I have to make sure that my little brother and sister get on and off this bus every day. I hate this bus, everyone hates me- I think it's because of the music I listen to and the clothes I wear. To clarify I listen to the Beatles, day in, day out- I've even been known to listen to them during really boring lessons, such as R.E. I'm known as a tomboy, hates pink, dresses, skirts, ect. I have dark brown curly hair and eyes so dark people have mistaken them for black. Now, here I was, coming back from school- being teased by some boys from year 10. Then my brother starts crying, and my sister starts winging- it's all too much and I plug myself into my iPod, sighing in relief as the sweet sound of a John Lennon and Paul McCartney harmony fill my head. When finally we get off our bus, my little brother has stopped crying and my sister has stopped whining.

As we walked in the door, I went straight to my room to start the essay about animal testing we needed to do for English. At half five I began to make dinner, unsurprised when my mum didn't help. I hated my life. All my friends always complained about not having the right coloured shoe or something- I was stuck looking after my little brother, sister and mum. So, at 8 I make sure everyone's asleep before I start writing my essay up in neat. It was 5 to 12 when I finally went to bed.

I was woken up by someone poking me "Hey- she's waking up!" I scouse accent commented, sounding happy.

"Of course she is you idiot- you jus poked her!" Another scouse accent! I finally opened my eyes and was very confused at what I saw. Two men were in my room, which was weird- what was even weirder was that they looked like John Lennon and Ringo Starr.

"Um, sorry- but, who are you two? And why are you in my room?"

The one that'd been poking me, the one that looked like John, spoke first "Well, I'm John Lennon- that's Ringo Starr, and we have no idea why, or how we ended up here- but one minute, we were laughing at Paul when he fell over, and the next we were in here."

Ok, now I was awake- no doubt about it. John Lennon and Ringo Starr were in my room. I looked at my clock, 12:30. then I looked again, it seemed that it'd stopped working, as the second hand wasn't moving,, neither was my watches' one. I got out of my bed, and dragged John and Ringo downstairs, to the kitchen.

"OK, so, what do you want to drink, water, coffee, tea, juice(see DylanGirlLovesPaul story: to change a life for reference XD) or, well- there's loads of stuff- what do you want?"

"Um, coffee thanks, what do you want Ringo?" John smiled.

"Oh- I'll be fine with some water." Ringo smiled.

I put the kettle on and took down to mugs, one each for John and I, and a beaker for Ringo. I must've accidentally taken out my Beatles' mug, as John and Ringo gasped.

"What?" Then, I saw I was right, I'd taken out my Beatles mug- wit the sgt Pepper's lonely hearts club band picture on. Which, by the looks of them, they hadn't done yet. I put the mug back in the cubboard and hastily got out a normal one.

By the time I'd made myself and John coffees, they still hadn't shut their mouths.

"John, hellooooooo?" In the end I got bored of him not paying attention and I threw the contents of Ringo's beaker at him, brining him out of his daze.

"Oi! I'm all wet now!" I saw that he was annoyed, but he was smiling, so I didn't take him too seriously. I re-filled Ringo's beaker and gave it back to him, glad that he too had come out of his daze.

I downed my coffee in almost one gulp and looked at the microwave, surprised to see it still said 12:30- the exact same it's said when we'd come down here. I took Ringo and John on a tour of our house, excluding my family's rooms. They seemed to take particular interest in my room.

"Y'know- this is nothing like all the other girls rooms I've been in." Ringo sighed, looking at the posters that covered my walls.

"Yeah- you're right there Ringo." John smiled.

**DylanGirlLovesPaul: I'm sorry it's short- the next chapter will be longer...Promise! (if you review) XD ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday Ch2

**Paul POV**

It was weird, to say the least. Here we were; John, George, Ringo and I, all enjoying ourselves- then there's this flash of white light, John and Ringo are gone- in their place there's a girl!

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. The girl turned round, screamed and promptly passed out. 'great' I thought to myself- we were now stuck with a girl wearing weird clothes and missing friends. The girl finally woke up again, about 5 minutes later.

"Look, what's your name?" George asked really slowly.

"Ummm, Dylan- and you two are George Harrison and Paul McCartney!" She exclaimed, but she soon frowned "Where are John and Ringo?"

"We dunno- they were sitting where you are now, but then there was this blinding white light, they were gone and you were here." I shrugged, sighing.

"Can we, umm get you anything?" George asked, smiling slightly.

"JUIIIIIIIIIICE!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down from her place on the sofa. George and I shared a slightly panicked look.

"What kind of juice, Dylan?" I asked, worried for my own safety.

"JUIIIIIIIIIICE!" I nodded before leaving George to Dylan and going to fix her drink. When I came back in with her drink, she grinned like a mad woman before grabbing the juice off of me and downing it in one gulp.

"Ok, so- we can tell be your accent your American, but why are you here?" I began.

"Well, I'm not really too sure" She shrugged "Anyways, I'm from the future."

"Riiight." George smiled.

"No, really I am- I can prove it to and everything!" She then produced a really weird rectangle shaped thing which she called an 'iPod' I nodded- knowing that this was definitely not from this year. George looked convinced enough.

"Ok, then- can you tell us a bit about yourself- like how old you are?"

"O, well, I live with my dad...unfortunately, my mum isn't around, and I get teased all the time because I like you guys, and your music- you aren't quite as popular in 2011 as you are now." George and I deflated a bit when we heard this, but she managed to cheer us up:

"In the future, no band has EVER beaten your amazing responses, statistically you're still the best band that's ever been." I started grinning at this point, and George cracked a smile.

"Our manager is gunna kill us when he finds out..." I began, before Brian walked in.

"...Where are John and Ringo?" He asked, glaring at the newcomer.

"Well, the thing is.." George started.

"We think they're stuck in the future..." I finished for him. Then Brian got angry. Really, very angry the only other time I'd seen him this angry was when John flushed dome plane tickets down the loo because he didn't want to go to France.

"That's not even possible!" He almost shouted.

"Well, Dylan's from the future- and she has proof, show him Dylan!" I said. Dylan rolled her eyes before she produced her 'iPod'.

Long story short, Brian was convinced.

"How are we going to get John and Ringo back, though?" George asked, after Brian had stopped screaming at the iPod.

"...God knows." Dylan sighed, before smiling and she began running round our flat, yelling : '! '

The next thing I know, something brightly coloured falls out of her pocket and she falls over, seemingly sleeping. I run over to her, accidentally stepping on and breaking some of the stripy sweets that fell out of her pocket.

**Back to the future!**

**John POV**

Xara's house is pretty cool- I love her room especially. It's really weird, but it's like all the clocks and methods of telling the time have stopped in her house, and it doesn't seem to be getting any lighter outside...

"I'm soooooooooo bored, and I'm missing Paul and Ringo ." George groaned, falling onto Xara's bed.

I smiled and followed soon after.

"Oi, you two- we need to find out a way to get you back to the 60s, so stop messing around- ok?" I think George may've nodded, but I was too caught up in a strange machine on Xara's desk. I clicked a button and a song began to play.

Hang on. This is _**my**_ voice.

**Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today**

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

By the time the song had finished I was shocked. That was an amazing song, I can't believe I wrote that. When I looked up I say Xara looking at me very worriedly.

**Back to the past ;)**

**Dylan POV**

When I woke up, I found that I was laid out on the floor with a cushion under my head.

"We didn't want to move you- in case we woke you up" Ringo smiled at me. Paul nodded when I looked to him.

Then I move me head round and notice some very familiar brightly coloured sweets on the floor...broken.

"Who broke the sweets?" I asked, in my super-sweet-but-I'm gunna-kill-you Voice.

"Umm, I trod on them when they fell out of your pocket." Paul half smiled. I loved Paul- he was my favourite Beatle. Don't get me wrong, they're all amazing and I don't think the world would be like it is if it weren't for them. But Paul just gets me, with his cute voice, his innocence and his puppy dog eyes. But there was no way any of that would stop me from wrestling with him on the floor for breaking my sweets.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, as always- did you know that there's a new chapter of DylanGirlLovesPaul's 'Juice thingy'? XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday Ch3

**Look, I know it's taken me fricken AGES to update anything, but I've been caught up with H/W, being shouted at by my mum, arguing with ma lil sis, planning drama stuff...shit! That reminds me- I need to re-write the whole damn thing! **** Ah well, here's the new chapter- hope you like ^_^ **

**Xara POV**

Sugar...he shouldn't have listened to that...

"So..." I smiled slightly. "What do you wanna do now?"

John just looked at me, slightly gobsmacked. I really needed a way to get Ringo and John back into the past. Ringo's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey, can you take us on a tour of your town, or something?"

I nodded, smiling broadly before putting on some shoes and grabbing my messenger bag from by my door, it was a Beatles one, which made John and Ringo grin like love struck fools.

So, soon John, Ringo and I were walking aimlessly around my town- Mildenhall really is a shitty town. We have a Sainsbury's, a tiny park, and a few charity shops.

Soon John and Ringo had got bored of going round Mildenhall, so we decided to catch a bus to Bury St Edmunds, where I went to school, it had a shopping place- with loads of bookshops, plus I knew my way around this town a great deal more than I knew Mildenhall.

**Meanwhile...**

**Paul POV**

I was slowly backing away from Dylan; she seemed possessed by the devil or something, just because I broke one of her sweets or something. George as usual was being of no help and was egging her on.

"Go on, Dylan! You can do it! Wooooooo!" George was jumping up and down on one of our sofas; he'll probably break it soon. I was soon unable to walk backwards anymore, due to the sofa in my way. I looked up at Dylan uncertainly; she grinned and jumped on me. The next thing I know I'm on the floor with Dylan on top of me, with the sofa upturned on the floor too. Oh dear...

"MCCARTNEY! HARRISON! WHY IS THE ROOM A MESS AND 2 SOFAS BROKEN?" Dylan, George and I all looked guilty, but George, being George, soon burst out laughing about the position Dylan and I were in. I almost rolled my eyes; George could be so like John at times it was scary. I was also annoyed that Brian jumped straight onto George and I's backs, not Dylan's, but there you are. Ah well.

"Well, umm...The sofa came alive and attacked us?" George almost asked as his excuse.

Brian raised his eyebrows so far I thought they'd come out round his neck. "Yes, of course I believe you, the sofa suddenly burst into life and started tearing the place up."

"Well...It was worth a try" George shrugged, smiling.

"It's actually my fault, Mr Epstein." Dylan smiled slightly.

"Really?" Brian's eyebrows shot back to the back of his neck.

Dylan looked sane for about a minute before she started giggling, and then the giggles became chortles, and then the chortles became laughing so hard your head falls off laughs.

"Naaaaaaaaaaa! Of course it wasn't me! But what George said was true about the sofa coming alive"

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT, THATS LIFE I'M AFRAID- DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesterday Ch4**

YES PEOPLES! A NEW CHAPTER TO YESTERDAY! IT'S BEEEENN SOOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I AM SOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!

**John POV**

I grinned at Ringo. Loads of people had recognised us as Ringo and John Lennon, and every time Xara just said we were paid look alikes! She could be such a spoilsport! Now we are looking in a music shop, it's a really old one, according to Xara, but it looks just like the ones we have back in London...Oh yeah, we're in 2011.

Someone taped me on the shoulder so I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly confused, the man looked outraged.

"How dare you come in here looking like that?" He growled. Now I was even more confused.

"Looking like what?"

"You! John Lennon!" he almost shouted. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I opened my mouth to reply but Xara got there first.

"We're on our way to a fancy dress party- the theme is music icons." As we walked out of the shop Ringo stifled a laugh and I pouted.

"Oh come on, John" Xara sighed. "You don't know half the things that have happened to you, like who you marry, how you... shit, I shouldn't have said that.

"How he what?" Ringo asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Look, if I tell you then I don't know what will happen and I don't know how you will react, so I can't." Xara's eyes were pleading me not to dig any further but I couldn't let this go.

"Come on, please tell me- it's not anything major, like how I die or something." I half grinned at this, and expected some comment from Xara saying how impossible it would've been. When she stayed silent I looked to her, shocked and extremely worried.

"Xara...I die don't I?" My voice cracked halfway through. Ringo was speechless and all Xara could do was nod slightly. "How?" I asked again. When she failed to answer I got angry.

"How .Do .I .Die?" I growled, walking towards the girl I was talking to in a threatening manner- I knew this because of the amount of times I'd done it before. I hadn't even raised my hand until she flinched.

"Shit, John- calm down." Ringo growled, pushing my hand away. Then I realised what I'd done. I almost hit a girl. An incredibly kind girl who was a fan of the Beatles.. How could I? I opened my mouth to apologise but she got there first.

"Look, it's ok John- that's what I do when I get angry." She half smiled at me. Then she continued quietly "Do you really want to know how you die?" I nodded, not knowing what to say. Xara then took a deep breath and started.

"Well, it all begins when you marry Yoko Ono. Long story short you move to New York and you're shot times by a man called Mark David Chapman outside of the Dakota building, hours earlier you sighed an album for him . To this day he hasn't been released from prison because they know someone will murder him." I was shocked, my legs went all weak and the last thing I remember was Xara and Ringo calling out my name and running to me.

**Back to the past: George's POV**

I looked to Brian, wondering if he'd buy it.

"Riiiight, I don't know what happened, but I want this place cleared before I get back."

"Why? Where are you going?" I chimed.

"None of your business." Brian growled. I smiled knowingly and tapped my nose, winking too.

"Whaaa?" Brian just shook his head and left, leaving us to tidy the room. The first thing Dylan did was to jump back onto Paul. I tried to stop them. Well, it was more of a whispered stop, before I ran to the kitchen. I grinned when I saw the eggs left out from this morning. I picked the packet up and stalked to the sitting room with them. Dylan and Paul were too occupied with rolling on the floor to notice me.

"Gerrof!"

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR YOU CRUSHED MY CANDY!"

I grinned. picked up an egg and threw it. It landed on Paul's head. Making both Dylan and Paul stop fighting and look at me slowly. I grinned and threw another one, this time landing on Dylan's chest before I sprinted to the kitchen to collect all the supplies I could. Just as the other two entered the kitchen I struck. I threw liquids first, then flour and powdery stuff so it would stick to them. I think I may've found John's secret stash of speed because I ended up married to the refrigerator. Paul was discovered eating the sofa and Dylan had filled the toilet with angel delight, so the toilet no longer had water in; it was a thick, gloopy, pink substance that tasted of strawberries.

When Brian returned he hit the roof. Literally, I'm not sure what we did, but the sofa is now more of a trampoline.

"...Paul can explain." I grinned, looking over to where he was still asleep on the sofa.

"The last time there was this much mess was when John and Ringo..." When he mentioned their names the mood quickly went to melancholy, Paul even started crying in his sleep.

**THANKS FOR READING! by the way...ITS MA B-DAY 2MOZ! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday chapter...5?

I AM BACK! AS IT THIS STORY, Dylan kept on at me about it, so I dedicate it to her, if she hadn't kept on at me there wouldn't BE a 5th chapter the mo

**Dylan POV**

It took us AGES to clean the apartment and we still hadn't managed to remove the strawberry substance. Brian had quickly left again after he'd woken Paul up, and had told us, in no uncertain terms, that if it wasn't tidy when he got back he'd bite our heads off, with plastic teeth that grannies wear...

"Do you guys actually remember anything?" George asked.

"No, but I figure that I got high on sweets, you two must've got high too cos you haven't got hangovers."  
"I spose you're right Dylan. So, am I forgiven?" Paul asked, eyes wide and pleading-but I couldn't resist messing with him.

"What am I forgiving you for, Paul?" I asked innocently. He looked to me in disbelief before exchanging a glance with George.

"For treading on some of your sweets"

"...Well, I might _just_ be able to forgive you..if you beg." I looked at him and coulf barely contain my grin. "Go on, on your hands and knees."

When he complied I lost it, completely and utterly lost it. I was rolling on the floor clutching my sides as they were aching with laughter. Soon George joined me, so there were two of us howling on the floor, which quickly became three as Paul joined us.

"So? Have you managed to clean this place up?" Brian called out as he through the door, to be met with laughter. I'd almost stopped when Brian had walked in, but with one minuscule glance at his expression and I was set off again. He looked constipated, confused, angry, in pain and shocked all at once. His mouth was agape, one hand scratching his head, eyes scrunched up, as was his nose.

Paul sat up and glared at George and I before speaking. " Well, we've managed to clean every surface, but the toilet still has a mysterious gloop in it that we can't get out, and it only gets thicker every time we try."

Brian eyed George and I before nodding. "Fine. I can see that you've worked hard to get this place tidy, but how did it get like it in the first place?"

"Well, it's a really long story that you wouldn't even believe so there's no point in telling you." I smiled sweetly.

**Sorry it's short, but I had to keep Dylan satisfied ;)**


End file.
